User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 3 Harder To Breathe (2)
Main Plot: Rhonda/Brittney/Hermione (Rhonda and Hilary enter the gym for practice. They catch Hermione and Brittney arguing.) Brittney: Why are you even on this squad? Hermione: Because I'm a cheerleader. Brittney: Yeah, a cheerleader who causes trouble, like pulling pranks at parties! Hermione: Look here, I'm not letrting some goody goody ruin my playtime. Brittney: Your playtime gets all of us in trouble! Hermione: I'm bubbly, ditzy, and cynical. That's what I do! Rhonda: Girls! What's going on? Brittney: Hermione shouldn't be on the cheer squad., Rhonda: And why not? Brittney: Well for starters, she and some niners pulled that prank at Jaylen's party. Rhonda: That was you?! Hermione: Umm...no? Brittney: I threatened to call the cops if they wouldn't leave. Hermione: I was univited because I'm the little sister of an upperclassman. Rhonda: You know what? For now who both are benched for the next two tryouts. Hermione: What? that's crap! (Rhonda gets in Hermione's face) Rhonda: Unless you wanna get kicked off this squad, follow my orders. (Hermione walks to one bence. Brittney storms to another.) Hilary: What are you gonna do? Rhonda: I gotta kick somebody somebody off. Theme Song Subplot: Delilah/Pierre/Abby (Delilah is at her locker when Lily and Logan approch her.) Lily: You must be proud of yourself! Joining the LGBT club. Delilah: I'm a lesbian, aren't I? (Abby walks over and scolds Lily) Abby: Still being homophobic? Lily: Back off, bi-walker! Logan: Hehe, "bi-walker"? Delilah: Why don't you mind your own business? Logan: Why don't you try a guy for once? Abby: Why don't YOU shut that mouth of yours or I'll shut it for you? Lily: Ta-ta, losers! (Lily and Logan leave. Pierre walks to Delilah and Abby.) Pierre: What happened? Abby: Apparently, Lily and Logan are homophobic jerks and they won't stop harrasing us. Pierre: Should I... Delilah: No! I'll figure something out. Third Plot: Five Niners (Aria, Rebecca, Liam, and Carter walk into the Debate Club.) Liam: Wow, we're early. Aria: Anybody seen the rich girl? Carter: Who cares? (Hilda stands at the door.) Hilda: I do. Rebecca: And here she is. Let's give a round of applause. (No one claps) Rebecca: Or not. Hilda: Look, I know you guys are probably pissed at me from the other day and I'm sorry I was acting so snobby. Carter: It's okay, but the thing is you can't just walk into a room and assume that you own it just because you're rich. I can effect how many friends you'll have and it's not good. So, if you want everybody to get to know you better, you have to respect everyone better. I forgive you but we need three more votes. Rebecca: You're good. Liam: Eh, what the hey? Sure. Hilda: I guess two opposites can get along, right? Aria: I guess they can. Main Plot: Rhonda/Hermione/Brittney (During cheerleading practice the two girls are sitting on benches on opposite sides in the gym. Brittney is giving Hermione a dirty look.) Rhonda: Brittney! Come here! Brittney: Coming! (Brittney storms over to Rhonda.) Brittney: Yes? Rhonda: Explain you're side of the story. Brittney: Okay, well, when I was going to Jaylen's party, I saw Hermione and three other niners sneaking around the house with play weapons. Rhonda: Then what happened? Brittney: A stink bomb went off, paintballs were being shot, and eggs were being throw into the house. Rhonda: Okay, Brittney. That's all I want to know. Return to the bench. (Brittney sits back down.) Rhonda: Hermione! Come here! (Hermione runs over to Rhonda) Hermione: Yeah, boss? Rhonda: Why did you pull that prank? Hermione: I wanted to go but Mike told me not to come because he's a jock and I'm his little sister. Rhonda: Hmmm...that's all. Thank you. (Hermione sits back down) Subplot: Pierre/Delilah/Abby (Logan and Lily approch Delilah and Pierre in the hallway.) Lily: Thanks to you and bi-walker, we have detention! Delilah: Well, you shouldn't mess with someone when they have a good plan for troublemakers. Think twice next time. Lily: You're such a bitch! Pierre: You should talk! Lily: And you're an idoit. Pierre: I'm sick of you. Logan: Chill out douche. Lily: This is more like it. Let's see what the lesbo and the pathetic - (Delilah hooks Lily in the face, causing Lily to fall to the ground. Logan grabs Pierre, they start pulling eachother leading to a fist fight. Lily is pulling Delilah's hair while Delilah punches her off. Pierre and Logan are rolling on the ground fighting like mugs. A security guard catches the fight.) Security Guard: Hey! Stop! (He grabs Logan and Pierre. Another guard grabs Lily and Delilah. They're all taken to the office.) Third Plot: Five Niners (Hilda and Aria are practicing for the terms in the debate club.) Carter: She pretty cool under all the snobbish attitude. Liam: I bet she is. Carter: Really she is. Liam: How? Carter: After I gave her that pep talk from yesturday, she seems to have lightened up. Liam: As a matter of fact, she has. (Hilda glances at Carter as Carter looks at her.) Main Plot: Rhonda/Hermione/Brittney (Brittney and Hermione walk into the gym from different enterences to meet Rhonda) Rhonda: Girls... we have some things to go over. Brittney: What knid of things? Rhonda: I'm kicking one of you off the squad based on you're behavior. Hermione: Ugh! Rhonda: My decision is... Hermione, you are off the squad based on you're behavior and actions for the prank at the party. Hermione: That's not fair! This is crap! Brittney: Yayy! Rhonda: Brittney, you need to stop being such a goody goody. It pisses some people off. Brittney: Oh sorry. Rhonda: But I'm glad you're still on the squad. Brittney: Thank you. Subplot: Dellah/Pierre/Abby (Delilah, Pierre, Logan and Lily comeout of the office.) Logan: This isn't over! Pierre: Whatever but keep in mind, we're better than jerks like you. Lily: Is that so? Abby: Yes it is! Lily: Oh well, ta-ta losers. (Lily and Logan leave. Alex runs over to Delilah, Abby and Pierre.) Alex: Guys, what happened? Delilah: Me and Pierre were fighting with Lily and Logan. Alex: The homophobic a-holes? Pierre: Yep. We got a week detention and they have two weeks for starting the fight and harrasing us. Alex: Awesome. I'm glad you guys are okay. Third Plot: Five Niners (Carter is getting his stuff packed up to go home when Hilda stops him.) Hilda: Hey, I want to thank you again for making me nicer. Carter: Hey no problem. (Hilda kisses him on the cheek) Carter: Whoa! Hilda: I know right? See you tomorrow, Carter. Carter: Bye Hilda. Category:Blog posts